


I hate you as much as I want you when drunk.

by SomeoneEvil



Category: youtuber thing
Genre: 2 homies fucking, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), And im dragging you all with me, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Drunk Sex, Fluff In The End, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, self fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEvil/pseuds/SomeoneEvil
Summary: My first writing bitch.Also them fucking. I’m also new to AO3 so my tagging sucks too and I need suggestions and even critiques cause I enjoy them and may or may not be attracted to them :>Also I can’t do endings so it sorta sucks.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I hate you as much as I want you when drunk.

It was a lovely night. All quite and nothing more, apart when Schlatt drinking all by himself. He himself didn’t know why was he doing such thing was it because Wilbur hasn’t came home? I mean it is 10pm and around these times the area aren’t crowded anymore and why does he care anyways? Either was what he do know is that he isn’t sober and was somehow horny. Time passed by as he took more and more sip of his alcohol he then decided to walk over to his room, bringing some of the bottles with him. As he reached his room he decided to close the door and rest on his bed, ignoring the erection he has from the alcohol for a while. As he tried napping he decided that it’s time for him to get rid of his ridiculous erection by removing his pants and boxers as he then slowly started to stroke his painfully raging erection slowly.

A few minutes passed by as Schlatt was still confused on how and why isn’t his erection calming down? He too was also confused at why and how was he only pre-cumming and and nothing else. He then decided to rest for a sec as something popped out of his mind randomly, ‘Why not trying it from behind?’ At first he was disgusted at how his drunk self was thinking about such thing but in the end, he gave up. He then started to find lube around his room to see if his sober self did bought any lube, and surprisingly he did bought it and was stored safely in one of his drawers. He then laid on his chest, ass in the air and fingers covered in lube. Schlatt proceeded to slowly put his index finger in as he first flinched at how cold the lube is and how painful his hole was. “Shit...” he mumbled against his breath as he slowly continued the bit.

Wilbur just came home from work it was 11pm he checked before sighing at how tired he was. Wilbur passed by the living room seeing at how much of a mess it was due to Schlatt drinking a few bottles there. He then decided to clear up a few bottles by throwing them away before going to take a shower. On his way to the bathroom he heard a few pants and grunts through Schlatt’s room, ‘He’s probably drinking in there too,’ he thought to himself before taking a quick shower and changing to his pyjamas. A few minutes passed as he looked at the time, “11:30pm” he mumbled to himself as he still heard noises coming out of Schlatt’s room concerned and curios, he then decided to open the door to check on Schlatt.

Schlatt was enjoying himself as he realises how he’s still going even after coming once which did calmed his erection. He then heard his door opening yet decided that it was probably his drunk imaginations or something. Wilbur was surprised at the view he saw. Schlatt’s ass in the air as he enjoyed how he fingered himself like that. Wilbur suddenly had a boner before deciding to slowly get on Schlatt’s bed, sitting behind his roommate’s ass as he then pulled Schlatt’s fingers from enjoying himself. Schlatt was startled at his fingers getting pulled out of nowhere before seeing his roommate, Wbur, watching him. “H-heyyyy... Wilbur!” His words slur a bit as he then noticed the erection that Wilbur had, “S-so, when did you came home?” The drunk asked smiling at his roommate who was still holding his hand. Wilbur sighed before unzipping his pants, pulling out his raging erection. Schlatt’s eyes widened to see such thing. It was huge! And thick! Hell he didn’t know if it would even fit in him! Wilbur lined himself against Schlatt’s entrance without saying anything as he slowly pushed half of his member in, then leaning down to Schlatt’s ear “You’re enjoying yourself this whole time, yeah?” He whispered, “Then I’ll make sure you enjoy this more,” he smirked before slowly pushing half of his length inside Schlatt again. Schlatt wanted to scream but decided not not as he covered his face with pillows, muffling every mumbles and voices he made, especially after what Wilbur just said. ‘Holy shit that’s hot’ he thought to himself as he adjusts himself to the new object inside him. W noticed this as he then slowly stroked himself in, “Aww.. I wanna know how you sound like, big guy. It’s a shame that you’re hiding your pretty noises like this.” Schlatt then looked back panting at the slow thrusts his roommate did to him, “F..F-fuck.. hah.. hah.. then.. force all these noises out of me..” he said as he then moaned loud, “F-FUCK WILBUR!” He yelled, forgetting the bet he made as his roommate thrusts into him more deeply and faster. “Challenge accepted!” Wilbur smiled seeing at Schlatts lewd expression despite the fact that Schlatt only did showed half of his face. Without noticing Wilbur was hitting Schlatt’s sweet spot making S moaned W’s name “WILBU-AH! S-SHIT! N-NOT THERE-AH! HAH!” He moaned and yelled as Wilbur thrusts more cumming inside him before Schlatt himself came. 

Wilbur slowly pulled his member out of Schlatt’s glory hole and laid beside Schlatt, kissing him in the lips, tasting the alcohol before pulling back . “F-fuck.. Wilbur.. that was my first time,” he mumbled as tears rolled off of his eyes. Wilbur smiled, “Aww, that’s good for you then, my little princess!” He then got up, cleaning himself and then Schlatt who was already asleep on his bed. Wilbur then decided to sleep besides Schlatt peacefully.


End file.
